Undermined
by keeper37
Summary: A short one-shot about the tragedy in Sonic Comic Issue 234. Bunnie reflects on the life and death of her late husband and the hero that saved the Royal Family.
1. Life and Death of Antoine

Still a Need for Heroes

Undermined: A "Still a Need for Heroes" Special – The Life and Death of Antoine

I had to do this. Antoine D'Coollette was is one of the bravest Freedom Fighters in all of Mobius. He may not have started out that way but if there is one thing I have to commend Ian Flynn for it's the character development of our favorite French coyote. I was in shock and in utter denial after witnessing Sonic 234. I didn't even know I could be so attached to a fictional comic book character but with Antoine's supposed death (I say that only for the slightest hope he is still alive), it wasn't just a devastating turn of events in a story; it was a blow to our childhood. We grew up with the Freedom Fighters and in some cases have been inspired by them. But with this almost beautiful portrayal of war – death, loss of loved ones, and widowed family members, we also see the honor, duty, service, sacrifice and love of one single heroic act. Faithful to the righteous king, a king of a people who succumbed to an anarchist's propaganda, he dove on the grenade to save the monarch he swore to protect. That kind of honor and service is respected among all peoples. There is no greater love than to give up one's life for a friend. He didn't just give his life for the king and his family, or for the fight against tyrannical oppression and terrorism, he did it for us all. So even though he's a fictional character, let's give a toast to Commander Antoine D'Coollette and his honorable sacrifice.

However, let us not get wrapped up a false reality. For the real heroes are the men and women of the armed services who are fighting, living, and dying every day so we can have our freedom, for they are the true Freedom Fighters. To them the real toast is given, for through this fictional character all their heroism, service, and sacrifices are embodied. We thank you all.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I might have made this prematurely and probably sounded a bit corny up there ^^ but whatever. It's still a good story so I'm going to keep it up. Honestly, I am glad Antoine's not dead but I am anxious how the rest of the comic plays out.<p>

But regardless, let's still not forget the real heroes of America's military. Because Antoine is still alive, that doesn't mean those that gave their lives in real life are too. They made the ultimate sacrifice so let's honor them everyday. Not just on the 4th of July, or on Veteran's Day, but everyday. Cheers to our men and women of the military.

And onto the story.

* * *

><p>*o*<p>

'Ah can still remember it as if it just happened.' A saddened and widowed rabbit thought as she laid on a king size bed that was dwarfing the size of its now single inhabitant who remained curled in a ball on her side, her head just barely resting on one of the pillows. She continued to play the final scenes of her husband's life in her head.

…

"Antoine! What are you doing?" A frightened and worried king shouted from his lightly armored convoy which was leading him to safety and refuge from a city unknowingly under siege.

"Hrrgh…" The commander responded, struggling with the automated being that was set to explode at any second. "What I have always been doing…serving my king and country!" A few short moments accumulating to a small instant when suddenly a large explosion occurred right in the hands of the grappling hero.

…

Bunnie shrieked in the bed as she reenacted the play like a plague that would not leave her be. Her sobs were muffled by the fact that her face was buried in the bed sheets. Tears and snot were staining the already tarnished bed.

He was there to accept her regardless of her half-roboticized body. He saw her beauty beyond her appearance and disabilities. He truly loved her, he was her only one. She then thought of her little fling with Sonic. She wanted to drive a knife in her chest. How could she betray him just like that? And now he was gone for good. She felt like she wasn't worthy, that she does not deserve the love he gave her. But she knew this was just the depression creating these thoughts for she loved him more than anything. She was distraught when Patch claimed his identity and ended things between them but now she wished that was still the case. The pain she felt then was nothing compared to her pain now. For then, he was still alive.

"Antoine…" She whimpered in amongst numerous sobs. "…Antoine…"

…

She saw the images again as her husband flew back in the explosion, landing on the ground with a limp body and a heavy 'thump' but continued to bounce and roll for a few more yards. His sword must have been thrown from his sheath in the blast and landed straight in the ground next to his motionless body. The world seemed to stop as Mrs. D'Coollette's world seemed to end. Everyone stood there in shock and disbelief. The Eggman's forces were called back as if mocking the team and especially her, leaving as if all they wanted was his life; it seems they have got what they wanted.

Everything was a gut wrenching blur from then on for the worried wife. She felt like throwing up as she held his limp body in her arms. She screamed his name to no avail. She doesn't even remember what was going on, what she was thinking, feeling, or saying.

Sonic slowly approached and spoke with a light and calm voice that seemed to have more acceptance of the matter and sadly, more pity. "Bunnie…There's still time. He's breathing. I'm fast enough. I'll get him to Doctor Quack." If his short choppy sentences did not add to her discomfort, his soft tone sure did.

"Doctor…?" She said in a confused state. She was in shock, but as the moment passed rapidly, she came to understand just enough. "Right. Yes. PLEASE. Oh, please. Hurry!" She pleaded with the blue hedgehog as he took off in a flash.

The next time Bunnie saw her husband was on a gurney, wrapped nicely in a large plastic bag. Doctor Quack slowly unzipped the bag and the coyote's scared and marred face was displayed. She cupped her mouth trying to keep her soul from escaping her body. Everything was lost at that moment. Everything ended for her.

…

A few more sobs before she turned around onto her back and stared at the popcorn ceiling of her and Antoine's bedroom. She wiped away her tears with her left arm. The contact between her hand and face was vacant of the cold metal that was just recently a common thing for her. She was fully flesh and bone so shortly before Antoine's mishap. Before his death. The time they spent seemed like a moment's pass in a love life of bliss. He was too young. Their love was just merely a toddler in its own lifespan but now it was all over.

It was a few days since the events. The Freedom Fighters were coping with the loss in their own way especially now that Naugus disassembled the organization. Sally was roboticized, Nicole was in a self-imposed exile from the citizens of New Mobotropolis, Elias was removed from power revoking everything the Freedom Fighters spent their entire lives and childhood to achieve, and now the Freedom Fighters were no more. It seemed the entire world was in hell right now. The Eggman seemed to have the upper hand in the war that until recently was so close to being won. And now in the even more frightening world, she had no one to comfort her.

She rolled over wanting to rest her arm on Antoine's torso as she has done so many nights before but his warmth would never be there to comfort and love her again. She couldn't get any sleep and the dark insolence of night just seemed to haunt her more.

"Why…" She begged. "Why Antoine…don't leave me…" She pleaded to herself, to him, to anyone who would listen and make things right but there was nothing that could be done.

She tried to cry herself to sleep; to escape the torturous and cruel world for even a few minutes would bring much comfort. But even the weariness brought by constant grieving was not enough to ease her mind. Her love was gone. Her man was dead. Her hero…

She could almost hear his accented words, so gentle on his tongue, whisper in her ear, 'Stay strong, mon amour' as another hallucination caused her to feel his hand brush through her hair. Another fit overcame the widow and she broke down again in her bed, crying out her late husband's name to a vacant room and bare walls.

…

The next day the city was having a Memorial Ceremony for him. Naugus was presiding over the ceremony. A slap in the face to the man who gave his life protecting the real king.

Bunnie was barely able to control her composure in public from complete bedridden wreck to a wreck just able to walk, but she managed. As she approached the ceremony, a statue of Antoine was displayed, a knee placed on an elevated rock while his torso leaned forward to have one elbow rest on the extended knee. His sword was in the other hand and was placed down right to prop up the valiant figure. The statue was beautiful and gave off the image of what Bunnie saw in her man every day.

She slowly walked up to entirely nanite constructed statue and lightly rubbed a hand on the figure. Tears formed in her eyes under her black veil and a small sorrowful smile formed. "Thanks Nicole. It's beautiful." She whispered, hoping the AI would respond to her acknowledgement but she knew she was still secluding herself. Knowing she heard it was good enough for everyone needed comfort these days.

She took her seat in the front next to Sonic. Her dark black dress swayed in the gentle breeze of the day. The birds were singing, and the sun was shining. It was not too hot but the cool wind was soothing. It was a perfect day except for one obvious thing.

A large crowd eventually formed where seemingly the entire city came out to give their respects to the latest fallen hero of the war. "Today, we honor a great hero." Naugus sounded off to a somber crowd. His long and drawn out speaking almost appeared to draw more attention to himself than the fallen hero they were commemorating. "Antoine Depardieu."

"D'Coollette" The evil wizard's right hand man, Geoffrey St. John whispered, quickly corrected the current king as he obviously didn't care enough to even get the name right.

"Right." He mumbled before continuing. "Antoine D'Coollette was a great warrior. One of the best I've seen and it was an honor to have him under my court."

"Bastard's lucky he disarmed me. Ah'd uh shot his head off by now." Bunnie said with hints of rage in her sorrowful and still whimpering voice.

Sonic heard this and wrapped his arm around her. "And he'd be no match for you either way." He said with a limp smile. Bunnie did not respond but rested her weary head on her friend's shoulder. How she missed Antoine right then. She still remembered the first time she laid eyes on him.

She was being terrorized by a swatbot in her field when suddenly a rock smashed the machine. She looked up the hill that was the obvious origin of the rolling rock and saw a soldier in a brilliant uniform. Maybe it was her youth at the time or the fact that her live was just saved but seeing him up their sparked a fairy tale dream of a soldier saving his women and sweeping her off her feet. Off course like all fairy tale dreams, this was not the case. He gave a quick heed, "Watch the out! Ze swatbots have new laserz." before leaving the scene, most likely heading back to Freedom HQ.

Bunnie chuckled a little in her head. 'Not the most romantic thing to say.' But then again, he was performing his duty at that time. He had no interest in the lonely southern belle he just saved. She snapped out of the flashback and returned to the funeral service.

"It takes great courage to…" Naugus' words were being ignored by the widow. She figured he was reading from some thoughtless preparation cards anyway. But her attention drifted to the people in the scene.

The first one to catch her eye was surprisingly Geoffrey St. John. Sitting in front of the crowd next to the podium that Naugus was currently speaking from, his head was buried in his hands. She stared at him for a while and when finally his face departed from his cupped palms, she saw tears soaking his fur and covering his signature gloves. He tilted his head up toward the sky almost trying to reconcile himself. He had lost his spouse in the line of duty as well. Bunnie felt slight pity for the man for now she knows what he was going through. It's hard to receive pity when you hide and suppress how you feel as the skunk had apparently been doing since Hershey's supposed death. But her pity for him quickly ended as she remembered that if it were not for him, her Antoine would still be alive.

Her mind slipped back into the coma of memories that were now beginning to become nightmares. Antoine had just stormed off into the forest after confronting Geoffrey when they were preparing their attack on Robotropolis with the Wolf Pack. She knew what he was going through and as she explained it to an ignorant young Tails, she knew he needed some comfort.

She headed into the forest and thought about what they both were going through. They both had lost so much, had been through so much, and he needed her just as much as she needed him, even if he didn't know it yet. She finally caught up with him. "Antoine, no matter what's happened in the past, I want y'all to know, I think you're very brave!"

"Merci, Bunnie, it's nice to know someone cares!" His voice was still a little stressed but Bunnie didn't seem to care. The timing was finally right.

"I care…" The two locked eyes but before Bunnie would let him move away, if he even wanted to move away at that time, she moved in and kissed him on the cheek. Antoine's shock made her giggle a little as the lighter fur around his muzzle glowed red from the blushing skin below. He quickly grabbed some composure and returned with a smile and another kiss, this time right on target.

Back at the funeral, Bunnie licked her lips a little to try and live her recent memory just a little bit longer. She noticed her head was still on Sonic's shoulders. She gently raised it up but noticed her friend's expression in the meantime. Sonic sat there motionless. If it wasn't for the constant stream of salty water coming from his eyes, someone could easily mistake him for a manikin. He was not sobbing like most of the crowd, or in a complete bawling state like Amy Rose a few rows back, yet he sat in a silent solemn anguish. A sorrow that was too powerful for normal reactions. She decided to rest her head back on his shoulders for not only because both of them needed some solace, with both of them experiencing the loss of loved ones, but also she was beginning to feel lightheaded from all her crying.

Everyone at the funeral was experiencing their own torment. Sonic recently lost Sally to the Eggman's roboticizer and now he lost one of his best friends. His spirit was slowly breaking at the will of the Eggman and it was getting to him. He wouldn't let it show, that was to give in to the weakness, but he knew it was there. He had to fight it because if he didn't, who would? He thought back to the times in their youth when he would pick on him. He didn't try to be harsh, that's just who he was at the time and Antoine, at the time, was an easy target. For the first time in a while, Sonic bowed his head, ashamed to call himself Antoine's friend. But in reality, he was exactly that. He was one of Antoine's best friends and even his best man at his wedding. He would have gone to the end with Antoine, just as he did with him a few days before.

Tails was crying in a regulated rate. He was still a bit younger than the others but he matured greatly in the past years. He seemed to see Antoine different than everyone; whether it was as a friend, a battle buddy, or even an uncle kind of figure.

Rotor was just as distraught as anyone. He too lost a close friend and a comrade in the field. He reflected over the numerous missions they had together since childhood. A small smile arose on the walrus' face as he was reminded of all the antics Antoine seemed to display. But whether it was good times or bad, he was always there.

Mina was clenching Ash like her life depended on it. She never really knew Antoine intimately but she knew who he was and his relation with everyone present. It was difficult to even imagine any of the Freedom Fighters with a premade epitaph; they were like an unstoppable force, a beckon of hope, a symbol that as long they were around everything would be alright. That was how she viewed the entourage but now, it all seemed so shattered.

The crowd echoed of whimpers, sniffles, and sobs. It was the general mood across the entire area. But a peculiar silence fell, starting from the back and made its way to the front as whom else but Nicole decided to show her face for the first time in days. Her body was still an advanced holographic and synthetic digital coding but tears were obviously formed in the bed of her eyelids. She closed her eyes a bit longer than a standard blink, causing the tears to fall from her face and onto the ground. She looked up at Bunnie who gave a weak smile to her. She returned with a similar one and found a seat next to Espio who immediately embraced her to console her. The cries and moans started up again. Thankfully for Bunnie, and especially for Nicole, every one dismissed her arrival. It seemed as though because of her tears, the people finally saw her more as a mobian rather than a ticking bomb as they previously pictured.

Bunnie turned back to Naugus who was still going on some rant that most likely was not sincere. It was a good thing everyone present was in their own state of reverence for the hero because otherwise the king's words might as well be spitting on Antoine's grave. But again, Bunnie was immersed in memories.

It was a beautiful fall season. A few months after Sonic's supposed death to the Xorda and before his apparent kidnapping by Patch. The trees were a vivid yellow, orange, and red; a beautiful scene in Knothole. The air had the smallest onsets of winter but the sun was still comforting with its warm embrace. The smell of the forest at that time was intoxicating as it emanated a natural fall spice kind of scent. But as Bunnie was walking alone down a path around the village, she picked up another scent – another familiar and intoxicating one.

"Ah know you're here sugah'twan." She spoke out with a smile broadcasted across her face.

"Zut." He said as he stepped out from beyond a tree. "I was hoping of de chance to be ze scarer not so much ze scared." He said cheerfully and jokingly as he approached her.

"Y'all know that ain't true hun. Ya the bravest I ever did see."

Antoine gave a seductive chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her. "Bonjour mon amour."

Bunnie smiled and responded, "Bonjour." before diving right into an involved kiss. When they finished she pulled back and gave her boyfriend a loving yet surprised look. "What's got you all in the lubby-dubby mood? Not like my Antoine to be so straight forward." She smiled.

"Oui, but ze colors, ze feeling in de air. I cannot be of help to myself." He said with his improving broken English and landed an extra quick peck on her lips. They broke apart and locked their fingers in clenched hands as they continued the walk together.

"Can't help yourself to a little more?" She said jokingly with a hint of seduction as she gave her man a few soft jabs in the side from her elbow. She liked to toy with him about the subject because she knew he was too much of a gentleman and of a chivalry mindset to engage in such activities out of wedlock. But that didn't stop her from trying.

"Non, my apologies mademoiselle." He said a bit more serious. And with a sigh and the same tone he continued, "You might 'ave to wait for this man to, how you zay, rock your world?"

Bunnie caught on to his humor immediately as his serious tone just added to the effect. A few laughs aside, she moved closer to Antoine to the point of where there arms were completely intertwined and her torso and head were leaning heavily on the coyote. "And ah am willin' to do so." She said in complete honesty, respecting his ideals. Besides, she was in it to be with the one she loved and that's exactly what she was doing. "I love you Antoine."

"And I love you Bunnie." He said as they continued their autumn stroll.

Not long after, Antoine was abducted by Patch unknown to the rest of the group. To go what he went through during that time must have been unlike anything she could have ever imagined. She still remembered explicitly what he explained to her and his diary notes he took while there.

Waking up beaten and bruised in a dark and cold stone room which faintly resembled his room at Freedom HQ to the Anti-Rotor, or Boomer, busting in to look for some weapon, "Damn it Patch, got enough beauty sleep?"; Antoine was able to connect the dots pretty quickly especially after the memory of his quarrel with the real Patch slowly faded into his memory banks. The walrus got another look at who he thought he was talking and noticed his beaten state. "Ha, looks like you could have used it. What happened to you? Buns beat you up again for that goofy accent of yours?" He chuckled as he pulled a small blaster from a broken drawer of the dresser in the corner, finding what he was looking for.

"What? Why would she ever do zat?" Antoine asked completely serious.

Boomer stared at him with a strange and baffled look. "Are you serious? Whoever did you up hit you one too many times. She hates you man." He said before taking his leave.

Bunnie remembered Antoine saying he immediately closed the door behind him and let loose the panic he was successfully covered up. Fearful thoughts ran through his mind, 'What would they do to me if they found out who I was?' 'How do I get back to the real Mobius?' 'Will I ever get back?' and the question that struck him the most was of course, 'Will I ever see Bunnie again?'

He had to become accustomed to the aggressive and demeaning ways of the Anti's, he had to live a life with values completely against everything he believed in, and he had to keep up a constant character just in order to survive. It was a whole new world and if he was going to get through it, he had to kick into survival mode on a daily basis. Everything he said and did, down to the last detail, had to be perfect. He couldn't slip up, sound soft, or even wimp out when it came to beating up innocent youngsters in the streets. In that time away, he regained the strength and courage he once had before his father was captured but luckily he held onto all the same ideals instilled in him. When Bunnie asked him how he managed to do it, he simply smiled and said "I just had to see ze face of my Bunnie Rabbot again."

More tears and sobs erupted from Bunnie as Naugus was concluding his words back at the service. Each person was to go up and give their respect to their friend and comrade. Sonic was of course was first.

"Antoine D'Coollette." Was all the hedgehog and famed hero could muster before breaking down into inaudible slurs. "Ant was a best friend of mine. We've known each other for as long as I can remember. I mean hell, we even fought over the same girl." He let out a light huff trying to lighten the mood just enough for him to have the ability to continue speaking. "Of course that was before Bunnie joined the team. After that, she was all he could think about." Sonic gave a quick nod to her not wanting to tarnish at all the extreme love they had for each other. "Antoine was…the bravest man I've ever known. At first it seemed like jumping at shadows was a favorite pass time of his but…it takes real courage to continued doing what he did, to go into battle with us every day, and to fight regardless of his fears. If that isn't true bravery, I don't know what is…" He paused again. He looked up a slightly before dropping his head in another light chuckle. "I remember this one time, we were doing recon at Robotropolis and this swatbot was approaching us. I kept saying we had to juice but he was too busy, or completely oblivious, I don't know, but either way he was persistent in saying we had to stay and report to Sally…" Sonic stopped and looked down at the podium for a moment, regaining his composure. "to Sally as we were planning an attack and we needed to see if there was anything new and unexpected. Anyway, this swat bot came up and gave the normal spiel, "_You are under arrest, prepared to be roboticized!_" And he jumped so high, he landed on the thing's shoulders! I kept shouting at him to use his sword and after a few screams on his end, he finally did so taking the thing down. I told him good job and said we should pack it up but this guy wanted to stay! It might have been the confidence he got from taking the swatbot down but whatever it was, it was his service and duty that kept him there. And that was a characteristic he held onto until the very end where he, and him alone, saved King Elias." Naugus gave a small snort. Sonic shot him the evilest of glares before returning to his speech. "So here's to Commander Antoine D'Coollette. The bravest man out there, the best of friends, and a true and loving husband." He concluded as he wiped the runaway tears on his arm. He moved away and sat back down.

Next to speak was Rotor but Bunnie was caught in those final words, 'a true and loving husband.' He really was a true and loving husband. Their wedding was the happiest day of Bunnie's life and it wasn't even a full year since. His 'cold feet' about the whole thing were just so cute to her. His nervousness didn't even subside that evening in their now joint bedroom at Freedom HQ. She remembered how much he was shaking in both nervousness and anxiety, making sure he did everything right or didn't wrong her in anyway. Which again she thought was cute. There was nothing he could do to wrong her at that point. Their love was too strong. Another smile blipped across her face as she thought how thankful she was his chivalry in the premarital case didn't bleed over. Proof of his everlasting love for her and her for him. And just like that, she skipped completely over Rotor's contribution. But it was alright, she was paying her respects in her own way, through the memories of her late husband.

Tails was up next. But her mind was still absent. Memories seemed to jump at her so rapidly, she couldn't sort them out. Not only but a few months ago they were on a mission. Normally it is Sonic to rush into the field headstrong with no plan of action but this time Antoine must have had some kind of adrenaline boost as he darted into an array of charging legionnaires. His swordsmanship was awe inspiring as he danced through the battlefield, dicing his way through. Bunnie recalled standing there in admiration almost long enough to miss her cue for her part of the attack plan. After the battle, the team met up and just like a soldier, Antoine engaged in playful jokes and verbal exchanges to contribute to the already strong camaraderie.

Another recent time, they had just destroyed the Egg Phoenix, where he also played a vital part in taking down that menace, and were charging to take down Robotnik for good, or so they thought at the time. But before they could set up an FOB (Forward Operating Base) a shield generator had to be taken out a bit of a distance off. He solely volunteered for the mission. Bunnie was quick to join him in heavy cover. Again, she was taken back at the skill and courage he had. So many times he came across enemies or obstacles that would have had even some of the other Freedom Fighters retreating or at least calling for back up. But the two were able to get to the objective and take out the generator.

Tails finished and then Amy went up. It was not long before there was one more speech to give and it was Bunnie's turn. No words of hers could go over the life and death of Antoine. Besides, her bawling state was in no way able to give a speech at that time, but she was able to hold her own. She spoke completely of the heart and let go of everything about the fallen hero for she knew him better than anyone. She remembered fighting alongside him in the battle field, sitting next to him on gorgeous winter days and beautiful summer nights. She remembered his humor, his movements, his voice, event he dimples on his furry cheeks. She remembered his care, his loving touch, and his comforting smile. His dedication, his courage in the field, and his overall being that brought him to be the love of her life.

She sat back down after her words, not entirely sure herself what those words were, and the ceremony concluded. The crowd slowly departed, most people were still wiping their nose or eyes with handkerchiefs as they left the scene. But Bunnie remained in the same chair her black gown dragging a little in the grass. People came up to her and gave her their respect and well wishes but she was unfazed by them all.

"Bunnie…" Sonic said as he came up to her. "I'll make this right. I promise." He said before leaving her to herself.

The ceremony was long over and she was all by herself in her self-sorrow. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks, making noticeable wet spots on her lap. "Antoine…" She quietly stated. "I have always, will always, and will never stop loving you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

I really hate that Antoine got killed. Well... I honestly don't think he's gone forever though. I most definitely hope he is not. But I think he will either not really be dead (finger's crossed) or that he will come back like the other characters that have 'died' in the comics. He's too big and important to be killed off especially since this si supposed to a much less somber comic.

Not only that, Jacques and Belle exist according to canon. I say this for the same thing as I said in 'Still a Need for Heroes,' MxYL might not be canon, but the mural in 215 showed the future freedom fighters which included Antoine and Bunnie's kids. And Silver's distopia is supposed to be Mobius Prime. I'm hoping Silver will tell Sonic and the others in 235 that he will come back or something, but idk.

I am going to add another chapter of this for those who want a happy ending which includes a comic-related way how he could come back. If you like the tradegy to stick, don't read the second chapter but if you want a happy endind, feel free to.


	2. Still a Need for Heroes

**Author's Note:**

Here is the happy ending I promised. I understand some think that it is a beautiful trradegy that Antoine died and if you feel it would ruin the story, do not want him to come back, or to have him actually be dead, do not read the following. I do not want him to be dead so I made this to compensate.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Still a Need for Heroes<span>

Undermined: A "Still a Need for Heroes" Special – Still a Need for Heroes

"What are you babbling about strange hedgehog?" An annoyed Mammoth Mogul asked. He was in sitting in his pretty white suit behind his desk at his casino. The fingers of both hands were intertwined with each other as his hands and elbows rested on the desk. He did not know this hedgehog that stood before him but knowing his dealings with certain hedgehogs in the past, he knew to be cautious. But this one was different; he could tell. He spoke of strange things, a dystopian future, psychokinetic powers, and more interestingly a future Mogul.

"The fabric of this timeline is danger of collapse. I've told you where I have come from and who I am. I do not know what I am to do but my mission was solely to see you. You warned me about a younger less mature you in my time, I guess–"

"DON'T!" The present Mogul stood up quickly, his palms broke apart from each other and slammed on the desk. His chair was just barely caught from being flung on the ground as he stepped up. "Insult me." He said a little quieter. He moved away from the desk and stared out the window on the side of the room. "This, older and wiser me…Did he say anything about his past?"

"My Master is very reclusive and only talks about his dealings wiht trying to save Mobius Prime from destruction." Silver the Hedgehog said as he moved to follow Mammoth Mogul at a slight distance.

"Save you say. And this psychokinetic power–?"

"Needs no proof." He finished the large elephant's sentence by bringing him an apple from the bowl on his desk. It hovered slightly over his hand before falling directly into it.

Mogul took a bite of the apple and continued, "Interesting. If my future self did not speak of my deeds than I shall not either."

"Understandable." Silver added.

The mammoth stepped away from the window and moved over to the hedgehog. "But I can tell you that I currently am stagnant in my plans due to another strange hedgehog."

"Sonic?" Silver asked curiously as he has heard that term for the blue phenomenon many times before.

"Yes. Sonic. Silver if you do not mind, I request to tap into your mind. I assume I have done this many times in the past, or future you might say, and I may be able to then find a connection to my future self so that I may understand more of your 'mission' and what you speak of."

"Go right ahead." Silver said as he closed his eyes, getting ready for the mind trap.

Mogul was able to see the devastated Portal and the fallen Space Colony ARK. Onyx Island was obviously a new name for the floating island. This was for sure the future of Mobius. He tried to access the link his future self had established with Silver but could not. He must have made this a contingency and blocked access from anyone who might want to penetrate Silver's mind in his journeys through time even if that someone was himself. But he saw something else that caught his attention. Something that he found peculiar given recent events. He had seen all he wanted and returned to his own mind.

"Did you get what you needed?" Silver asked, always trying to be the helpful one.

"Yes and no. I must have instilled a barrier to keep from any intruder to accessing my mind if you were ever captured. A wise move I would say. But I did get something else. I saw your mission and assume that is why you are here. But what all do you know about these Freedom Fighters?" Mogul asked a bit intrigued at his findings.

"Not much. Other than that without them Mobius would have been destroyed and a traitor in the group caused the future I am from and I have dedicated myself to fixing that problem. That is why I am here to speak with you. My master said I had to speak with you. Though he did not tell me why but he said it was imperative to the future of Mobius." He explained a little unsure of what to do. But thankfully Mogul knew what his future self had planned.

"My son, you have done your part. I would agree 'your master' is a very wise person. I know why he sent you to speak with me. You can say you have completed _this_ mission."

"Ar- Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He said, turning away from the hedgehog as he was now looking out the window that sat behind his desk. He took another bite from the apple.

"Oh. Alright then. I guess, I'll be going." Silver said a little disappointed but if the younger version of his master said he did what he was supposed to do, he trusted him. Even if he seemed a little more menacing.

"Before you go," Mogul asked just before Silver was about to leave the room. "Who were the next generation of Freedom Fighters that followed the current one?"

"Umm, let's see here. If I remember correctly: Lara-Su, Argyle the Crocodile, Skye and Melody Prower, young Sonia and Manik Acorn, and Jacques and Belle D'Coollette." He let a pause take place, seeing if Mogul needed anything else. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you." He said and Silver finally departed the room. Mogul continued to stare out the window in curiosity about it all. "Hmph… Interesting."

*o*

**Five months since the death of Antoine D'Coollette**

It was merely dusk with the setting sun casting a somber red glow across the sky as Bunnie stood there in the cemetery, hovering over a single tombstone. _Here Rests Commander Antoine D'Coollette of the Kingdom of Acorn. Savior to the King, Loving Husband, and Friend to All_. She gently bent down and laid a bouquet of flowers down on the ground in front of the grave. A single tear formed in her eye causing her mascara to run a little. It had been about five months since his death and she still missed him dearly. She had been thinking about him a lot recently which was the cause for her to pay him a visit. She looked around and saw the tombs of other fallen heroes including Tommy Turtle and Sir Connery. She bowed her head trying to suppress the inevitable breakdown that was coming but it was halted by what seemed to be the only thing that could do so; a friend.

"Bunnie?" The soft and gently voice was easily recognizable.

"Hey Sally girl." She said with a snivel as the princess slowly walked up to her. She stopped behind her friend and the two noticed their shadows that were being displayed on the tomb. "Ah just miss him so much." Bunnie added.

"I know you do and I am so sorry." She said as her voice began to quiver as well.

"It's not your fault sug." Bunnie said trying to comfort her friend. Ever since she was deroboticized she blamed herself for the devastations that occurred in that time. Especially the death of Antoine. "You weren't you. Simple as that." The rabbit said again trying to help her friend out but it was not of much help. She was already in tears.

"I never got to say goodbye…" She said, wiping her eyes on her denim vest.

"Oh come here you." She ordered, not giving Sally any other option as they were already locked in an embrace. She pulled back but her hands remained on her friend's shoulders. "It's all downhill from here. Ah didn't give up on my man and y'all not going to give up on me alright?" Sally gave a childish nod and Bunnie brought her in for another hug. "That's my girl. We'll get through this war." They broke apart for one last time and stared at the grave once more. "Let's head back and find something to cheer the two of us up, you hear?" Again Sally gave an innocent silent nod and the two walked away toward the city as it resembled a lit ember in the day's dying light.

They had made it right just inside the city when they saw a zooming hedgehog approach. "Sally! Bunnie! There you two are!" Sonic said as he zoomed to meet the two. Though he didn't notice the gloomy look on the two's faces at first. "Hey, are you all alright?"

"We're fine. What's up?" Sally said as she wiped away the last of the tears from her face.

"Well Nicole picked up some strange chaos emerald activity in the wastelands of Knothole. Elias wants us to check it out." The hedgehog continued with his explanation.

"I thought we had all the chaos emeralds tracked down?"

"That's why he wants us to check it out. Tails and Amy is waiting for us at Uncle Chuck's." He concluded as the three began heading toward the diner. They managed to arrive relatively quickly were they met up with the two.

"Hey guys!" Amy shouted and waved as they entered the facility. "Just in time."

"Hey!" Tails slurped the last bit of his milkshake. "Ready to get going?"

"When am I never ready to 'get going' little bro?" Sonic said lightly as he extended a fist in Tails' direction.

He returned Sonic's request with a fist bump, "Good point." He and Amy got out of their booth where it was obvious Sonic was there previously before dashing to pick up Sally and Bunnie, due to all the chili that was plastered on a vacant plate.

They headed outside where the fading daylight was getting more and more prevalent. "Let's get this done quick. I don't want to be out of the city long after dark." Amy stated as they stood momentarily outside the diner.

"Are you going to get your boots Bunnie?" Sally asked. A few months back, Rotor constructed ability boots and gloves at Bunnie's request to replicate her now ceased cybernetics.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine for this little thing." She responded.

"Alright then, let's go." Sally said as they kicked their feet and headed toward Knothole.

…

It didn't take them long to get to the remnants of Knothole Forest. It was looking less and less grey with each turning day since Robotnik destroyed the place months back. But it was going to take hundreds of years before it returned to its normal stature.

"Any signs of anything unusual?" Tails asked. Sonic pulled out a small electronic device which contained what looked like a small radar map. It scanned the area and every few seconds or so a small 'blip' both occurred and sounded on the screen.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Something Elias had Uncle Chuck give to Sonic. It displays any chaos readings in the nearby area." The fox explained.

"How much is 'the nearby area'?" Sally asked.

"Five kilometers." Sonic said a little puzzled. If there was any signals emanating from a chaos emerald in Knothole, it should have been displayed on the device.

"Doesn't look like anything is out here." Bunnie said as she looked around, performing her own visual scan of the immediate area.

"That's because there is nothing out here." A deep and theatrical voice sounded from the distance.

"Who's there?" Amy shouted.

"Don't alarm yourselves Freedom Fighters, or remnants thereof." The voice stated as its origin revealed himself. Mammoth Mogul walked out from the shadows almost as an Ixis.

"You!" Sally shouted as the rest of the group got ready for attack.

"What are you trying to say there, blubber?" Bunnie said through gritted teeth and clenched fists, taking the elephant's statement as a huge insult to her deceased husband.

"No insults I assure you. And there is no need for aggressive action. I assure you I do not wish to fight. As I have said, my toils with conquering the world in this time period are halted due to this blue menace." He said, flinging his staff in Sonic's direction.

"You can thank me anytime." He said smartly.

"Pride can be a dangerous thing. But sadly it is you who I wish to speak to." Mogul continued.

"Wait, where is the chaos emerald? You expect us to let you go off for a nice chat with Sonic and let that slide?" Sally asked staying focused on the mission as usual.

"There is no chaos emerald. I created a false signal to lure you here. I highly doubt you would have let me walk into your nanite city just for a conversation with you beloved hero."

"Touché. But why can't you discuss your matters in front of the rest of us?" The princess continued to interrogate the creature.

"If I were to tell you, there would be no point as to requesting Sonic's presence alone on this matter. Wouldn't you agree?" His rants seemed shorter this time around but were none the less still annoying.

"I supposed. Sonic?"

"Yeah Sal?"

"Just watch yourself." She said and laid a quick kiss on his cheek.

Bunnie's face dropped somewhat at the sight but it did not last long. As Mogul and Sonic headed off in the distance a little bit, she expressed her concern about the sudden conversation request. "And we're just going to let then talk it out for a tad?"

"Sonic can handle himself. We'll be setting up a post nearby to keep an eye on them just in case." She rationalized but before they could really do anything, Sonic was already on his way back to the group; Mogul was walking in the opposite direction. "Well that was quick."

"What was all that about?" Amy asked.

Sonic approached with a perplexed and pondering expression. He returned to the ranks of the group and looked up. "He…wanted to apologize." His voice matched the look his face was holding.

"What?" Bunnie cued in.

"Yeah. Really went through the trouble to do so, didn't he?" Sonic put on an almost fake smile and looked up at Bunnie.

"That doesn't seem like him at all." Sally said, trying to analyze the situation.

"Maybe he really is sorry." Tails said sounding as if he slightly sympathized with the mammoth.

"I'm all for trusting a guy but for someone like him and with all he's done, I can't believe he would have such a sudden change of heart." Sonic explained.

"And why couldn't he apologize to the rest of us?" Bunnie asked. She turned to Sonic again and once more he was giving her a weird look.

"Something's up." He said, breaking eye contact with Bunnie and turning to Sally.

"Well there's nothing we can do right now. We'll just have to inform Elias and monitor him for a bit. Make sure he doesn't do anything unusual." The princess explained as she started to walk back in the direction of New Mobotropolis.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get back home." Amy said not delaying to follow Sally's lead. The rest immediately followed.

"Was he lying?" Tails asked Sonic as they trailed in the back of the group.

Sonic kept staring at Bunnie for some strange peculiar reason. Even as he responded, his eyes did waiver. "It didn't sound like he was but, then again it's Mogul. He's kind of good at the whole speech thing. Even if it gets annoying after a while."

Tails chuckled a little. "I hear you there."

…

They made it back to the city just as quickly as they got to Knothole. It has been dark for a while and the night kept pushing forward. They made it to the general residential area where Sonic stopped. "I think I'm just going to call it a day. I'll see you all later." He announced.

"You're not coming to report to Elias?" Sally asked more for his company than for him to actually do the reporting.

"Nah. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." He said more callous about it all than he normally is.

"If you say so." Sally retreated a little to Sonic's position and gave him a kiss goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya sugah hog."

"Bye Sonic!"

"Catch you around."

And after Bunnie Amy and Tails gave their salutations, Sonic entered his house and closed the door behind him. "Hey honey. How's everything?" Sonic's mother asked as any mother would.

"Good." He said slightly gloomy.

"Something wrong?" Jules asked, noticing his son's tone.

"No. I think I'm just going to call it in for the night." He said concluding his nonstop trip to his bedroom. Jules and Bernie looked at each other and shrugged.

In Sonic's room, he dragged over to his bed and plopped down. He turned his head over toward his night stand and glanced at a framed picture that rested on it. He reached out and grabbed it, delving deep into the meaning behind the photo. He found himself staring at himself and his friends from a time that seemed only like yesterday. It must have been not too long before Sonic supposedly 'died' for a year because Sally was giving him a peck on the cheek and her hair was her normal length. They all aged so much in such a short time. Sonic gave a humored huff seeing him winking at the camera and holding out a hand in the 'peace' sign. They were in the center of the group. To the left of them was Tails hovering above the group with his conjoined twirling propellers. Rotor was on the left too crossing his arms. To the right of Sonic and Sally were Bunnie and Antoine. Bunnie had her robotic leg kicked up behind her as the two were caught in an embrace but both bodies were facing the camera with smiles that emulated their glee. The original Freedom Fighters. If only it was like that again, he thought. Now Rotor was out of commission, Bunnie was still part of the team but was not where near the level of support she used to be but that wasn't her fault. Amy was there to pick up some of the slack but Antoine…

Sonic threw down the picture and turned off the light. He flung himself on his side in a near pouting manner. 'How much to you want your dear friend back?' He heard resonate in his head. 'I'd run till I couldn't run anymore if it could make a difference.'

…

Sonic looked over at his alarm clock, 2:57. He slapped the off button so the thing wouldn't sound at 3 like he planned. He set his alarm hoping to be woken up but he didn't realize with what happened earlier that night that he wouldn't get one once of sleep. He got up, stretched, and immediately began strapping on his shoes. He proceeded to climb out his window and headed out of the city.

In a flash he was right outside Casino Nights. 'Okay, he said he could and I'm taking the bait. Let's hope this pays off.' He thought to himself as he headed into the still alive complex. He opened the door and the loud noise of the bustle of both humans and mobians taking their stakes at the tables or the rings of the slot machines was overwhelming to the still slightly sleepy hedgehog.

"Can I help you sir?" The greeter, a rat mobian, stopped Sonic and asked.

"Yeah, you're boss said he could help me out. Wanted to see me." He explained.

"I'm sorry, he is quite busy and I cannot simply rely on your word to–"

But the rat's words were stopped as Mammoth Mogul placed his hand on the suited up rodent's shoulder. "He said I wished to speak with him."

"Very well sir." The rat said bowing his head slightly to denote respect and his well intentions.

"Come to my office Sonic the Hedgehog." He motioned his fingers in the direction that he already begun to walk in. Sonic reluctantly followed. They maneuvered around the hustle of the area and came across a decorated door in the eastern side of the casino. Mogul opened it and held it for his guest. The hedgehog passed through the door and began looking around the hallway that opened up for anything suspicious. Nothing. They continued walking until they reached the far end of the hall where another door was poised in a manner that was clear to hold some significance. It was Mammoth Mogul's office.

"Sit down." Mogul ushered as the two entered the room. It looked quite nice and very professional. Honestly a little too haughty for the hedgehog's liking but it wasn't his room. "I'd rather stand." He said in general defiance.

"Very well." He responded and moved behind the desk. He sat down in the large leather chair causing it to sink a little and make a minute squeak. "You are obviously interested in my proposal, so–"

"How can I bring him back?" Sonic said fiercely, not allowing the kingpin to finish.

"Don't be hasty now." He said seriously. He allowed a small pause to ensure before picking up again. "Antoine D'Coollette, brave freedom fighter, late husband to Bunnie D'Coollette, and more importantly the key to a future that I wish to control."

"Not starting off with the right tone if you ask me." Sonic said as his teeth began to grit and his foot started tapping in impatience.

Mogul crossed his fingers together and rested them on his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "No, I guess not. But you know that for now my intentions are not to conquer this world just yet. Not while you and your Freedom Fighter friends are still around at least."

"So you plan on bringing us all together rather than exterminate us?" He posed.

"I see your logic and the answer is yes. See, I have been informed that in the future the next generation of Freedom Fighters includes the children of Knuckles and Julie Su, Vector the Crocodile, Miles and Mina, yourself and Sally, and Bunnie and your deceased friend Antoine."

"You've got some crazy predictions there buddy. And like you said Antoine's dead. And how have you been 'informed' anyway?" Sonic asked not breathing in the hot air that he was sure Mogul was expelling.

"I have my sources." He said calmly, not knowing Sonic was aware of Silver or his time venturing.

"I'm sure you do." He spat back aggressively.

"Hear me when I say, there is no need for hostilities. I come here to seek aid from you and you have nothing to lose from my offer." The heavy tusked figure rebuked as he began to get aggravated with the hedgehog's stubbornness.

"Which is?"

"To do exactly what you first said when you entered. To bring back your friend."

"I don't get it." Sonic said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, now he wishes to seek out the answers. There is still a need for heroes. In the future, just as in the present day, the entire planet of Mobius is at stake. The survival of this planet, I have concluded, leads to you and your ragtag team of rebels."

"I'm flattered."

But Mogul continued to speak unfazed and regardless of the comment. "The notion stands for the next generation of Freedom Fighters for one event or another. The untimely death of your friend disrupts that entirely. If I wish for there to be a world to conquer in this future or another one, the preservation of this world and the balance of space-time must be conserved. Now what I am offering is to aid in the return of your friend so that you all and your children can live happily for the time being but so that in centuries to come there will still be a world that I have a chance to rule. I assure you, as you already know, I will remain stagnant in this lifetime and the next one and even possibly the following one so that an opportunity shall arise for me to return to the power and rule that I so deserve." He leaded forward and rested most of the weight of his torso on his forearms that now rested on the edge of his cherry wood desk.

"Well you sure didn't disappoint on the lengthy conversations. And how do you expect me to believe you have the power to just bring someone back to life?" Sonic asked still unsure.

"You forget the untold powers I possess. I was able to take out the Ancient Walkers in a single blow and with that I absorbed some of their power. Not only that, combined with a chaos emerald I become unstoppable."

"Don't think I would just hand over a chaos emerald to you for you to have a hay day in the next few days." The hedgehog bartered to an uninterested audience.

"I am not asking for a chaos emerald. I have a plan that will utilize my current power to pull in the life force of your friend back from the beyond." The mammoth proposed.

"None of this hocus pocus stuff will backfire will it? He's not going to come back in some half decayed body is he?" He asked still unsure about the entire thing.

"I assure you, it will be as if he never took the bullet for that inexperienced king of yours." Mogul smiled a little. But it was clear Sonic was not buying the entire deal. This was not something any person should mess with, the alteration of life and death in the grand scheme of things. It was not simply up to anyone person to decide. "You've seen it done before with your friend Knuckles." Mogul said hoping to finally convince the blue hedgehog.

He stood there in front of his bargainer for a few extra short moment. "I don't like to do it…but let's see what you can do." He looked toward the ground in a small reflection. "You just have no idea how much I want to have him back. How it would mean to everyone else." He stated then tacked on, "Especially Bunnie." in a subtle mumble.

"Now, this process will be extensively exhausting and may even put your own life at risk. I don't suppose the egotistical Hero of Mobius would want to back out at this statement?" He said with a quirky tone.

"You act like you've met me."

"Very well then. As I have said, I have already come up with a plan. Shall we begin?"

…

The sun was minutes from when it would just start to rise and Bunnie found herself waking up constantly in the middle of the night again. At a moot point, she decided to not even bother trying to fall back asleep again and went out for a walk. She had been away from her house for a few minutes now. The sun emitted a beautiful glow that would have moved the will of tyrants. She stopped at a bench and began staring at the sight. A heavy sigh fell from her mouth as she was obviously being caught up again in memories. She couldn't get over the death of her husband. Even some of her friends were surprised it was taking so long, not that they didn't miss him as well. But for her, it was something different. And yet, felt like it meant something more. She still couldn't believe how quick it all ended and so soon after it all started. The last few months of his life moved by so fast; it just wasn't fair.

She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Hiding her face into her knees, she began to weep. "Do not cry, mon amour." She heard say as an imaginary hand pressed on her shoulder. She did not look up, as she has heard those words ring in her head many times before, but instead placed her hand on where his hand would be if he actually was standing over her. She froze. Her hand was resting on one other's hand that was pressed on her shoulder just as she thought she imagined. She rubbed the hand slightly and to her surprise it was that of the same texture and feel of the hand of someone she has not felt for over five months. She turned her head up, fearful that her hopes would be shattered by deception, but there looking down at her with a smile of utmost adoration was Antoine D'Coollette.

"…Antoine?" She asked. The coyote's smile widened and a tear formed in his eye. Bunnie's eyes grew to the size of the moon and suddenly welled up like springs. She jumped up and threw herself on him, almost bringing him to the ground but luckily he was able to catch himself. Once he regained his balance, he wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. "Antoine, it really is you! You're back…" She was bawling at this point but not of sadness, of utter and utmost joy.

Antoine pulled her even closer in their embrace. "I'm back." He said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her vigorously on her cheek and neck. Tears were falling from his eyes as well.

The overjoyed rabbit then stopped and pulled away in confusion, "But how?"

"Powers beyond ze comprehension of myself. But that wouldn't 'ave mattered for it not for Sonic." He said as he stepped back and moved his arm in the direction of Sonic who stood at a slight distance. He looked physically exhausted, beaten and worn but smiled tenderly at the reunited couple.

"Welcome to the club of those that have 'died'." Sonic said humorously. "I think our counts at four now?"

Bunnie ran up and wrapped the hedgehog in a hefty bear hug, causing a few squints from the victim but her overall thankfulness simply did not oblige to them. "Oh sugah hog. This is the second time you've brought my man back to me. Ah can't ever come to repay you for this." She said.

"I told you I'd fix this somehow." He said, keeping his word. "Good to see you two together again." He said. Bunnie let go of him and moved back to her husband. "Good to have you back Twan." He said, leaving the scene; his job was done. He would love to hang around his old friend but there was now plenty of time for that another day. Right now the coyote had someone else to tend to and Sonic had a bed that was very much looking forward too. He walked back to his house leaving the two to themselves.

Bunnie and Antoine were sitting on the bench in the morning light's glow locked in a lengthy kiss. When they finally broke, they rested their foreheads on each other's and stared endlessly into each other's still glistening eyes. "Antoine." Bunnie simply stated.

"Bunnie." Antoine responded. They closed their eyes and gave each other another quick kiss. Bunnie then leaned back and rested herself on Antoine's side and shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and never wanting to let go. Antoine responded by placing his hand across her shoulder and held her close.

"Antoine?"

"Yes?"

"I…Ah want to know how but… but am afraid to ask it."

"Ma Bunnie." He kissed the top of her head. "Do not fear, it ez as if it never happened. I remember everything, from ze explosion, to ze funeral, to my return and all time between." He remembered yes, but the truth was he did not know how other than through an unworldly force. But for the two rejoined lovers, they truly did not care about the how. "But none of it matters anymore because I am back. And dis time I will not leave you like I did once before." He said continuously rubbing his thumb up and down on her arm. The opposite arms of the two that were not straddling each other, met intertwined in their lap.

"I love you Antoine."

"I love you Bunnie."

The two were transfixed on the beautiful sight that laid before them as the rising sun brought a renewed future for the two well deserving heroes.

* * *

><p>Not only does this make me feel better about the events in 234, it also preludes and explains why Antoine is present in my story 'Still a Need for Heroes,' that is if he actually is dead.<p>

I tried to make his return be explained in a way that could possibly have been explained in the style and format of the comic if it was the comic that was bringing him back to life, not me. I also didn't want to explain what Sonic had to do 1) because I really couldn't come up with anything and 2) because I feel it adds to the mysticism of the entire thing especially since he came back with Antoine like he was just in a fight for life or death and came close to the latter.

If you wish to express your opinions to Ian Flynn, as I have, about this and other of his doings, email him at

And you might as well contact Archie comics to let them know how you feel about his writing. There email is

I honestly like Ian Flynn's writing a lot. Everywhere I read, people are saying how he is killing the comics but up until this upset with Antoine, I had no problem with it and I expressed this in my emails. I just hope he does the right thing and either bring Antoine back, or not have him be dead.


End file.
